Veorrec
"I talk to myself every once in a while. Give myself good advice. Sometimes I even take it." History The only son of a happy couple apart of a nomadic group, Veorrec had a very light-hearted childhood, playing with friends, going on 'adventures', enjoying the new sights as the group traveled. At the tender age of 17, Veorrec and his friend had come upon the devastation of their nomadic village. A vampire had come through and killed all of the people who once lived here, Veorrec from that day forward has vowed to kill the Vampire who had done this to his family and friends. The Dragon On Veorrec's first ambitious adventure he saw a flyer for some aid requested to deal with a powerful enemy. He believed that he could easily take it on, especially when working with others. Upon arriving at the scene Veorrec's first meeting was with a rather small individual who took residence on his shoulder, this person would be important throughout this fight. The others were also powerful individuals, one on a massive Dragon, another with impressive bow skills, and others to boot. Several moments passed by before what they were waiting on appeared; an even more massive dragon than the one that the Rider was one! This dragon was extremely bad news. And Veorrec was ready for it, standing there with a blade in hand. Everyone else was wailing on it in their various ways, even the little dude on his shoulder shot beams at it, but Veorrec couldn't reach the Dragon from this distance. He stood there as a wall of ice appeared in front of him to protect him from the Dragon's breath, more ice encompassing the dragon itself to where no one could even see it, more and more explosions and impressive teamwork from all these powerful people happening all at once. Veorrec stood there, steadfast, waiting for the Dragon to get within his reach. And finally, the moment came when he could strike! Or at least, that's what he thought, the dragon got close enough to where he was able to chuck his blade at it and risk it falling into the depths of a hole that seemed to never end that it crawled out of, and he nailed it, right in its last glowing eye. The sword struck home and slew the Dragon! Afterward, a strange marking appeared around his neck that looked like a flaming black and white collar. It wasn't hot, it didn't burn, it didn't glow... What was this exactly? Dawn of the Vampire To be Written Appearance Veorrec stands at a measly 6'2" tall and weighs in at around 230lbs, not a very imposing man but his hair is what stands out from the rest. Reaching down past his waist is his long, pure white hair that is silky smooth to the touch and flows easily in the wind. He keeps it in a man-bun when he is not traveling or in combat. Personality Veorrec is a very carefree person when it comes to life, going on even the most dangerous of missions just to prove his worth. When it comes to the undead and especially Vampires, his whole attitude changes to wrath and hatred, throwing aside all caution when it comes to fighting them, making sure that they do not live to see another day. Friends Veorrec tries to make friends with everyone he meets, everyone that isn't undead, at least. Enemies All the Vampires and Undead in the world! Aspirations Veorrec seeks to destroy the Vampire that took his livelihood from him. And will go to any ends to ensure that this fate befalls the creature. Future... Category:Player Characters